A Stranger To Myself
by jxnko
Summary: Amnesia, Love, and Death rolled into one story. What happens when a girl finds herself in a place she never knew existed? What if the one she hates knows everything she needs to know? T. Follows B/W Storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 001

It was all very strange. There lay a girl, on the outskirts of Accumula Town, sprawled out in unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting as the sun's rays penetrated her retinas. She brought the ball of her palm to her head, rubbing her eyes and slowly rising up to sit up. She felt the rush go to her throbbing head, and she groaned lightly. As her eyes readjusted, she looked around, feeling the brush underneath her and around her. She was laying in the grass, but had no recollection of ever ending up there. It all seemed so confusing. Panic swelled inside of her.

_Oh god, what is happening!_

Images swirled inside of her head, trying to make sense of her memories and dreams, but all she could feel was a mess of jumbled questions with no answers. She tried to look around, trying to find objects that could help her remember. She looked down at herself, noticing the scrapes and the bruises on her knees, the ripped shorts and the ratty old shoes that protected her feet from the dirt below. She wore a baggy beige shirt over a black tank top, and a bag strapped over her shoulder. She quickly unclasped it, digging through the cleanly wrapped clothes, finding a few strange disks and items, but nothing that could help her figure out what was happening.

Another scary question came to mind: _What…what is my name?_

Taking one long breath in, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms her shins. Although it was a relatively sunny day, she could not feel more cold and alone. She bit her lip, trying hard to focus on her memories, but she came to a frightening blank. With a sigh, she released the hold on herself, and brought herself to stand. Maybe if she walked, she might find clues or remember who she was. She looked toward Accumula Town.

_I might as well start here._

The sky could not get any brighter. The clouds were nonexistent, the sun beating down on her rosy cheeks and a slight breeze lifted the short, dark brown hair off of her delicate shoulders. She walked onward, her eyes immediately glued to the crowd in an uprising. Finding herself attracted to the commotion, she decided she would figure out what was going on. Her head was looking up and over the shoulders of various trainers and citizens. There was something going on, that much was obvious, but as she pushed through the crowd, she stared straight at the green-haired sage. However, he turned, walking away. Apparently, he finished with his business.

With a great sigh, the girl looked around her as the crowd began to dissipate. Elders looked distressed, while their younger counterparts looked at each other with mixed expressions. Some looked angry, clenching their fists, but containing the negative energy, while others looked worried. Something was very, very wrong, and even though the girl did not hear what the green-haired sage had to say, she still felt a wallowing pit of uncertainty.

A fairly angry trainer pushed through the female, knocking her small frame down on her knees. She looked up, and locked eyes with the green-haired youth. He hesitated for a moment, a wave of contemplation washing over him as he turned back towards her, holding out his hand. Shaking her head, the girl helped herself up, and pushed the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.

"I'm good,"was all the girl could really say.

Taking a long breath in, the once angry trainer returned his hand to his side. For a moment, it seemed as though he was going to let her go without much of a goodbye, but it seemed silly for her to expect such a nice gesture from such a stranger. She averted her gaze, and began to turn, but his voice stopped her in mid-stride, "Do you really think your Pokemon is happy in that teeny tiny ball?" Looking down at her bag's strap, she noticed she was adorning the same red-and-white ball a lot of trainers had on their belts. Hm. Interesting.

The girl turned around, and her eyes immediately went down to his belt. There was a lone red and white ball, nestled on his hip. Tch. Hypocrite. She crossed her arms, mostly because goose bumps rose from her forearms as the breeze rolled by, but at least he would get the point that she was deeply annoyed. "Is yours?" Her voice was dry. The last thing she needed was some snot-nosed kid to play mind games with her.

The boy took a deep breath, looking right at her and then giving her a warm smile, "You'll learn with time." But the girl just looked at him. Creeper. She turned to walk away, and as she took a few steps she heard the nearly inaudible voice of the creep she had encountered. Hm. That seemed like a fitting name. He was now Creep from now on. With a sense of satisfaction, she smirked to herself. Serves him right, for being one, at least!

Her excitement dimmed, as she realized she still could not remember her own name. Her eyes wavered downward. She looked down at the red-and-white ball on the strap of her bag, and unclipped it. She stared at it, wondering what in the world it could be used for. Her green eyes scanned the entire object, looking for a function. Her gaze rested on the white button, and she grazed her thumb over it, then slowly pressed on it.

To her surprise, a blinding light emitted out of the ball. She jumped up, startled, but as she looked in front of her, what she saw was even more bewildering.

_What the…what in the world is that!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Have any ideas? Guesses? Or just want to review? Go for it, bub;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 002

_That girl…she was a very interesting creature. She was so sweet, so delicate, but so cold on the outside. So frigid and confused..._

The green haired boy watched as she turned away from him, and his warm smile fell to a straight line. Why had she reacted so coldly to his warm gestures? Confusion washed over him. He crossed his arms, and his head cocked to the side, still pondering her reactions. The girl he had known for so long looked at him so roughly.

Could she really not remember?

After a few moments, he let his arms drop and he turned. Her small frame was growing smaller and smaller as she distanced herself away from him. He could not watch her walk away, but his eyes were glued. He gave her one last glance before looking forward, now confronted by two strangers. He took a step back, startled by his sudden presence, but quickly gained composure. There were hums and murmurs filling his thoughts. He closed his eyes, consuming himself in the noise for a moment. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Maybe if he just explained… these trainers would understand.

"Your Pokemon, they speak to me…" He said, cocking his head to the side. His voice felt rushed and dry as he delivered those words, yet both of the strangers turned to each other in confusion, looking to each other for what to do or what to say. _I'll make them understand… _The boy thought, already sensing their apprehension. _They have to…_

"Boy…you talk fast don't you?" The one with black hair and glasses glanced over at his friend, and the brown-haired trainer was silent. Glasses continued, "And…they speak to you? What an odd thing to say." His friend nodded in agreement. _…what? _

"Yes, they do," The green-haired boy nodded, closing his eyes as the voices kept whispering in his ears. "So you cannot hear them? Pitiable…" Disappointment washed through his body. He had always known he was different, but he also knew right now, at this very moment, he was being silently reprimanded for it. He continued, "My name is N."

"Well, I'm Cheren," He had replied, his face softening. Cheren turned to his friend and gestured toward him, "and this is Hilbert." Hilbert had looked rather bored. His hands were shoved in his pockets, but he seemed to not care that his chatty friend was talking for him. As Cheren continued, Hilbert looked at him rather bored, obviously hearing what he was about to say plenty of times before.

With a smirk, Cheren pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "We were asked to complete the Pokedex, so we're on a journey to do that." He let a slight chuckle escape his lips, "Though, my primary goal is to become champion…" He let his sentence linger off, but N could sense his uncertainty. Hilbert, or whatever his name was, still seemed rather bored. _Interesting._

"The Pokedex, hm?" N mused. Truly, he was fascinated with such a contraption, but he knew his destiny was not to fill some electronic pages. He continued, "That would require a great amount of Pokemon to be imprisoned in Pokeballs…" His voice became soft and solemn, feeling the guilt rising up from his gut. How could they do such a thing to these poor creatures!

N let out a sigh of dissatisfaction, "I, too, am a trainer, but I am always doubting…" Doubting his dreams, his goals, his relationship with his own Pokemon. The voices were growing louder. Restless. "Am I making my Pokemon happy, I ask?" He whispered, to himself more than anything. The two trainers watched as N's emotions flashed over his face in a mere couple of sentences. Hilbert heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Hilbert, was it?" N's voice grew louder, and Hilbert's eyes darted to his. _He's not understanding…I have to make him understand, or else… _N thought, leaving a gap of silence between the two.

"Let me hear more of your Pokemon's voices!" N yelled, grabbing the Pokeball from his belt and throwing it into the air. Hilbert's eyes widened, standing back to create and arena between the two of them. Cheren stood to the side, watching the challenge unfold between his friend and the odd stranger. A bright light emitted from the ball, releasing a purple and beige creature resembling a feline. The Purrloin stretched its body, getting used to the room around him.

Hilbert did not waste any time. He fumbled for his own Pokemon, releasing it in front of the Purrloin. Out came a jolly, pig-like monster. It gave out a cry, excited for this battle. N smirked. Easy as pie. He knew he needed to defeat this trainer, not for bragging rights, but to prove a point. "Purrloin, use growl!" He called out, and the feline seemed to smirk at the Tepig. He growled rather endearingly, and the Tepig gave his opponent a rather apologetic look.

"Tepig, Ember!" N's opponent called out his first words, his voice course. It was so ruggard, it took a moment for N to grasp that his opponent had called out his attack. The Tepig's cry reverberated in his ears, like a drug that he could not take enough of. He lulled his eyes back, taking in the sweet sounds, but while he was distracted, his Purrloin took the hit, and he cried out for his trainer. N's euphoria was interrupted, and he gave his Pokemon an apologetic look. He then looked up to his opponent.

"More! Let me hear more of your Pokemon's voices!" He called out, now that his euphoria was gone, he felt a wave of loneliness upon him. That dark void he craves was creeping back in, willing for more. "Use Scratch!" N yelled, and his feline Pokemon nodded as he lunged forward, claws outstretched to the Pig Pokemon. The attack hit, and the pig Pokemon cried and lunged backwards. It's trainer called out for another ember attack, and the Purrloin was slowly being defeated.

The feline lunged forward once again, but this time, he had missed.

Hilbert's Tepig had outsmarted its opponent, and rammed into the Purrloin's body so hard that it was lunged backwards towards it's trainer. N felt the thud of his Pokemon on his shin's, and felt defeat at his fingertips. He fell to his knees, stroking the Pokemon's fur and its health depleted.

_Don't doubt my happiness!_

Purrloin had fainted.

N looked up at his victorious opponent, "There are Pokemon who say such things…?" He muttered, not to any one person. He quickly fumbled for his Purrloin's ball, and pressed the button, returning him to safety and imprisonment. N never took his eyes of Hilbert. There was rage, and sadness within him. From this point forward, he knew that they would be rivals.

He also knew that if he planned to change the world, Hilbert would be in his way.

N slid out knee out in front of him, and lifted himself to stand. He could not look at this trainer. This one lone person had sent his Purrloin back to imprisonment. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to, and N suddenly realized that. This petty battling…it was nonsense. It never solved conflict. Instead it brew conflict inside of the green-haired youth. He took one long breath in. How long had they been staring at one another?

"Restrained to imprisonment in Poké Balls... Pokémon cannot be perfect creatures," He muttered, while Hilbert only gave him a strange look. N noticed his misunderstanding by his expression. _What a feeble mind…_He thought. N merely shook his head. One day, they will battle it out, but for now, they must both grow stronger in mind and body.

N turned away from the trainers in defeat. "For the sake of my friends, the Pokémon, the world must be changed."

He walked on, out of Accumula Town, feeling wrath and misery and conquered and wrong. His destiny was challenged, and he walked on to grow stronger. Every step he took, he could feel himself grow closer to his goal, but farther from whatever was left of him. He was on a mission, and it brewed in his being.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

N stopped in his tracks. The ear-splitting scream he had heard was familiar, but also grew concern and danger. He leaped forward to the site of the fear.

And what he saw was something he could ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Teehee, this is the shortest amount of time that I've updated~! Be excited about my concientousness. I know I am;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 003

The girl was on her knees and feeling her wounds seep through her white tank top. It was so quick, so sudden, that in an instant she was staring into the eyes of a long-time companion she just could not remember, and then someone had blindfolded and binded her. She could hear the cries of the creature, but she could cry out or resist in time before a sharp weapon had slashed her. All she could remember was a white, swift movement. Everything else was a blur.

Panic and confusion began to wash over her as she tried to crawl her way to safety, but the only thing she could feel were the tall grasses around her. She had no idea where she was, or where she could even go. With every slight movement, she found herself in worse pain, and eventually she just stopped. She tried to scream out, calling for help, but with each waking moment, she found herself out of breath. Weak.

Her screams faltered.

Every second seemed like a minute, and every minute was like a painstaking hour. Whoever hurt her wanted to _really _hurt her, to punish her, but for what? With her fading awareness, she asked herself: _Why me? _Then she realized, _I have enemies, _she thought, as her eyelashes left the black blindfold her line of vision. She scrambled, trying to think of who they could be, and why they were enemies, but again, another blank. This confused and upset her, as her green eyes erupted into tears.

This just was not her lucky day.

"You alright?"

Dizziness began to flow over her body. She could feel her body grow weaker with every ounce of blood lost. She let her body fall limp, and the last thing she could feel was a movement behind her, unbinding her hands from the cruel grasp. She heard a faint voice calling out to her, but she found herself unresponsive. With all of her strength, she tried to call out to this one person. Her hands were unbound and she could feel the warmth of another embracing her.

As she drifted in and out of consciousness, she felt bitter cold hands on both of her cheeks, beckoning her to wake up.

"Get up! NOW!"

Then, darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Short, but important. Be sure to review. :)


End file.
